


to infinity and beyond

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Depressed Morality | Patton Sanders, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Stuffed Animals Make Everything Better, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton and Logan have a talk about what Logan overheard, ft: Neil Pawstrong.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: flufftober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	to infinity and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: serendipity

"Patton?"

Logan looks down and bites his bottom lip, slightly crooked teeth digging into his skin. Patton frowns, then kneels down beside him, coming down to his level.

"Hey," he says softly. "What's wrong, Lo?"

"What's depression?" Logan asks. Patton pales. "I heard mom and dad last night," he continues. "They said you might have depression. Is that bad? It sounded pretty bad. They sounded really sad."

"Well..." Patton stalls for time. His brain feels like it's running in molasses. "Um." Tears sparkle, caught in Logan's eyelashes.

"It's a mental illness," he says. "It's...it's where you feel sad all the time. Just kind of sad and- and empty a lot."

"And you have it?!" Logan squeaks, his hands fisting in the hem of his shirt.

"Maybe," Patton admits. "But- but it's okay," he tries to soothe his brother.

"No, it's not," Logan says. "You feel sad all the time. How is that okay?"

"Not _all_ the time," Patton says. "You- you make me pretty happy, actually. It's just." He sighs, raking a hand through already rumpled hair. "I don't know. It's not your fault, though. I- I don't think it's anyone's fault, actually."

Logan glances back in the direction of their parents' bedroom. Patton stifles a pang. It's not their fault, he tries to remind himself. It doesn't work very well.

"You need something," Logan says suddenly, taking Patton's hand in a firm grip and towing him into his bedroom. Patton follows dutifully, although he could break the hold at any time. He doesn't want to do that to Logan.

"What do I need?" He asks, playing along. Logan leaves him by his bed and steps into the closet, rummaging around. It takes several minutes of Logan making frustrated noises under his breath, but he finally emerges with something. His astronaut teddy bear, clutched tightly against his chest.

"What do you have Neil Pawstrong out here for?" Patton asks, confused. For an answer, Logan marches over and stuffs the teddy bear in Patton's arms.

"He makes me happy," Logan says simply. "I want him to make you happy, too."

"Oh, Lo," Patton says. Tears prickle the corners of his eyes as he unconsciously cuddles the bear closer. The scent of vanilla, soft and faded, fills his nose. "I- I couldn't take your bear, Logan, it's a really sweet thought, but-"

"I have other stuffed animals that make me happy, too," Logan says. "You need him to make you happy."

"He does," Patton whispers, knowing he doesn't mean just the teddy bear. "Thank you, Lo. If- if you're sure..."

"Pawsitive," Logan says solemnly, making a pun and startling a watery laugh free. He doesn't normally make puns, so the fact that he has for Patton makes Patton tear up all over again.

"I think I still need help, though," Patton admits. "Like um. Professional help."

"That's okay," Logan says, taking his hand and gently squeezing it. "Neil can still help, though. Promise."

"I know he can," Patton says, privately thinking that maybe it was a good thing that Logan had overheard their parents, after all.

"Love you, Lo," Patton says, giving his younger brother a side hug. Logan squeezes back, looking up at him with a slight smile on his face. 

"It'll be okay," Logan says. 

Patton believes him.


End file.
